


The Truth Comes Out

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: When the team discovers a truth serum-gas from a Galra plant, Lance's ideas may end up with some unexpected outcomes.





	The Truth Comes Out

Keith leveled his bayard in his hand, glancing out from the wall he was hidden behind. Two sentrys stood armed from outside of the control room, standing perfectly still. Keith took a deep breath, planning his attack. This Galra plant was the last step to liberating the plant from Zarkon’s control, and now they just needed to take the control room from the commander.   
“Keith, how many guards?” Shiro whispered into the communicator.   
“Two sentry’s at the door, roughly ten inside.” Keith answered, taking a peek as the doors opened to let in a Galra solider. “I can take them out myself.”  
“No, it’s too dangerous.” Shiro retorted. “Lance and I are headed to your location for back up. Just hang tight.”   
“Yeah, we can’t let you have all the fun.” Lance chimed in.  
“I’m hooked up and ready to take the system over once the control room is clear.” Keith could hear the clicks of Pidge’s typing through his headset.   
“And I’m here to back Pidge up.” Hunk reassured.  
Keith peeked again, fighting the urge to leap into action. The adrenaline raced in his veins, begging him to move. No matter how many battles he had fought, the restlessness never grew weaker. He took another deep breath.   
“Patience… yields…. focus.” He recited. It was his good luck charm, the only way he could convince himself to calm down. His heart was still pounding, but he felt his muscles relax. Breathing was easier, and the driving rush was numbed.   
“Keith, we’re coming in from behind, we’ll be there in ten ticks.”  
Keith slid into battle position, readying his mind for a fight. His heart beat faster, pounding in his ears, but his mind stayed clear. He was ready, as he heard Lance and Shiro’s rushed footsteps echo in the hall.  
“Keith, now!” Shiro’s voice rang out from beside him, and Keith darted out, dodging the spray of lasers from the guards. With Shiro at his left, Keith nimbly sliced through one of the sentrys, as the other fell prey to Shiro’s robotic punch. The doors opened, but the three guards exiting were quickly taken down by Lance’s bullets. In a quick exchange of bullets, lasers, and blows, the Galra were easily overpowered as the Paladins took control of the base.   
“Pidge, you’re clear to override the system.” Shiro announced, tossing a trashed sentry to the side.   
“Already done. Though, I’m still not sure what exactly this plant was used for. It looks like they were manufacturing some kind of gas with parts of the air here, but I’ve never seen it before.” Pidge explained, as the ominous purple screen of the control room swapped to a calm blue.  
“We’ll take a sample back to the Castle and see if we can examine it there. Whatever it is, we should be careful.” Shiro commanded. “Allura, the base has been cleared, we’re returning to the castle shortly.” 

The Paladins sat around the table, their eyes glued to the tube of orange gas that Pidge had been examining.   
“So, it looks like it mainly effects the cerebellum of the brain, shutting off the creative thinking and impulse control, like a truth serum-gas. It lasts about an hour, but it’s pretty strong. You’d say anything you’d think of and answer any question that someone asked you. The Galra were probably using it for interrogations.” Pidge explained.   
“How much of this stuff was produced before we took over the base?” Shiro asked.  
“It looks like it took a lot of concentrated matter from the air of the planet we were on, so they couldn’t make mass amounts of it, but from the shipping records there were still about a dozen shipments of it being sent out throughout the empire.”  
“So, what, you could use this to ask anyone anything, and they have to tell you the truth?” Lance asked.  
“Basically.” Hunk concurred.  
Lance smirked and grabbed the container. “So if I use this on Allura, she has to tell me she likes me.”   
“Lance, that’s a bad idea, we don’t know what side effects it has yet…” Hunk warned.  
“It’s not toxic or anything, what’s the problem?” Lance shrugged,   
“The problem is you shouldn’t be using it for stupid stuff like asking Allura out.” Keith growled, walking over to take the tube from him.  
“That’s nice of you to say, like you totally wouldn’t use this to ask Shiro out.” Lance argued, shoving it out of Keith’s reach.  
“That’s none of your business!” Keith shouted, grabbing Lance’s jacket. Lance flinched from Keith’s intense glare, as his hand released his grip on the container, as it fell to the floor with a smash.  
The orange gas quickly filled the room, no longer bound to the air-tight tube. The thick fumes making the Paladins choke as they breathed it in involuntarily. The castle swiftly adjusted the ventilation system, clearing out the smoke. But the damage was already done.  
“Great job, Keith, now I’ll never know what Allura thinks of me!” Lance yelled, shoving Keith.   
“Well you’re the one who just let it slip that I liked Shiro!” Keith argued back.  
“We breathed it in, oh no, we’re gonna die, we’re gonna die!” Hunk panicked.  
“We aren’t going to die, but I seriously want to kill Lance and Keith. You guys are always fighting and getting us into trouble, can’t you two keep your stupid to a minimum!?” Pidge scolded.  
“Everyone relax, it’s going to be fine, let’s all just go back to our bunks until this wears off on it’s own…” Shiro calmly instructed.   
“Easy for you to say, your love life didn’t just go up in flames.” Lance complained.  
“Lance you never had a love life to begin with.” Pidge groaned. “We wouldn’t be in this situation if you had enough confidence to just ask Allura out yourself.”  
“You don’t just ASK a smart, classy lady like Allura out, she’s way out of my league!” Lance whined. “I wanted to see if she liked me before I asked her out.”  
“You’re a real chicken, you know that?” Keith spat bitterly.  
“Shut up, Keith, you’ve known Shiro for like ten thousand years and you still won’t ask him out.”  
“That’s because Shiro doesn’t see me like that.” Keith shouted, his face red.  
“Yeah I do.” Shiro responded instinctively. He quickly shoved his hand over his mouth, his face as red as Keith’s.   
“What?” Keith asked quietly. “What did you say?” Shiro shook his head violently, refusing to remove his hand from his lips.   
“Dude, what.” Lance groaned. “So I don’t get to confess, but Keith does? This is seriously messed up.”   
“I think we should all go back to our bunks like Shiro said.” Hunk chimed in, trying to defuse the tense situation. “Then I’ll make snacks, and we can all promise that this never happened.” Shiro didn’t answer, but darted out of the room. Keith fell into a nearby chair, unsure of what to think.   
“This sucks.” Lance whined, kicking a loose piece of the broken container.   
“Calm down, Allura thinks you’d be really hot if your ears weren’t so weird.” Pidge moaned, tired of listening to Lance whine.   
“Really?” Lance asked cheerfully.  
“Yeah, but she said your pick up lines were awful.” Hunk seconded.   
Keith slid further down the chair, the sounds of his friends drowned out by his own thoughts.

“I can’t believe I just did that.” Shiro groaned, staring up at the ceiling from his bed. He had never planned on confessing to Keith, let alone just letting it slip out like that. He should’ve let the second the smoke cleared. He should’ve never let Lance get the container in the first place.   
The doors to his bunk opened, interrupting his brooding. Shiro glanced up to see Keith, looking concerned and distressed, gazing back at him. Shiro shot up and turned away, unsure of how to face him. How did he look at him a few hours ago, how did they talk? All the years of being with Keith seemed like a distant memory he could no longer access at will.   
“Hey, Shiro? Can we talk?” Keith pleaded. Shiro desperately wanted to say no, to avoid the awkward conversation that was sure to ensue, but he could never find the strength to say no to Keith when his voice sounded so timid. Keith took the silence as a yes, sitting down on the bed beside Shiro. “Shiro, I know the gas has worn off by now, but I still want to know. Do you have feelings for me?” Shiro refused to face him, his hands trembling. For the first time, he truly didn’t know what to say. He had liked Keith for so long, but this was such a bad time. He had wanted to confess when he had come back from Kerberos, but so much had happened since then. Getting kidnapped by the Garla, losing his arm, finding Voltron, getting caught up in an intergalactic war… It was as if the universe itself was trying to tell him that he shouldn’t be with Keith.   
But Keith was here now. Keith laid his head on Shiro’s back, listening to the race of Shiro’s heart. Even after all that the universe had thrown at him, he had somehow managed to end up with Keith again. He had gotten Keith involved in all of this. It was his fault Keith was in danger so often, and the comfort that Keith was so close was matched only with the knowledge of the battles he was going to have to fight. Keith didn’t deserve this. And he didn’t deserve Keith.   
Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s chest, moving closer to him. Letting out a soft sigh, he nuzzled his head against Shiro. “Please, Shiro, talk to me.” His voice was painfully quiet, begging for some sign that Shiro wanted him the same way Keith wanted him. Unable to fight it, Shiro turned, staring deeply into Keith’s tear-lined eyes. And softly, Keith leaned up, placing his lips on Shiro’s. And all of the doubt, the worry, the pain, vanished for a moment, and all Shiro could think was that Keith’s lips were so warm, how his slightly chapped lips tingled, like small electric shocks running through his body. Keith pulled away slowly, as Shiro realized the racing heartbeat wasn’t just his own, but Keith’s was also pounding.   
“I love you, Keith.” The words spilled out carelessly, overflowing, unable to be restrained for even a moment longer. Keith smirked and dug his face into Shiro’s chest. Shiro placed his arms around him, holding him tight. So what if it was a bad time? Even if the universe tried to pull them apart, this feeling of content, of pure happiness, was something Shiro was ready to fight for. He felt Keith tremble in his embrace, as his tears seeped through Shiro’s shirt. Shiro pulled Keith upright, only to discover Keith’s tears pouring down his cheeks. Shiro gently traced them away with this thumb. “What’s wrong?” He asked softly.  
“I just… I can’t believe this is real.” Keith cried, nuzzling Shiro’s hand. “I never thought you’d love me too.” Shiro kissed Keith’s tear stained cheek, before sliding over to his ear.  
“I love you, Keith. I love you so much.” Keith shuddered from the roughness of Shiro’s whisper. “I’ll keep saying it, over and over, until you believe it.” Shiro’s hands guided Keith down onto the bed, as Shiro licked Keith neck. “Keith, I love you.”   
Keith let out a small groan of pleasure, his breath hitching. Even if this was just a dream, he didn’t want to wake up, this moment was too perfect…  
“Hey, Shiro, I need some advice.” Lance’s voice rang through the bunk as the doors opened suddenly. “Do you think I should go ahead and ask Allura…” He stopped mid-sentence as he stared at Shiro and Keith, caught red handed on the bed. “Seriously? Right now? It’s the middle of the day.” Lance groaned.   
“Lance, any chance we can talk about this later?” Shiro laughed, as Keith looked flustered, unsure of what to do.  
“Whatever, go back to… Whatever you guys were doing, I don’t want to know.” Lance sighed, walking back out. “Just know that we don’t have any space condoms or anything.” The doors shut behind him. Shiro laughed, turning back to Keith, who was fidgeting under him.  
“Should we stop here for today then?” Shiro checked. Keith pouted, pulling Shiro back in for another kiss.  
“Let’s just stay like this for a while.” Keith suggested.   
“Yes sir.” Shiro smirked.


End file.
